1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boom end piece, which has at least approximately the shape of a U or V and is adapted to be connected by a plug joint to two tubular spars of a boom of a sailboard rig.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known end pieces provided at the fore and aft ends of the boom are provided with sockets, sleeves or recesses for receiving one end of each spar. For this reason and in order to ensure an adequate strength the known boom end pieces are rather bulky. These large overall dimensions and the resulting heavy weight and expenditure of material and high cost are undesirable.